


The Extraordinary And Predictable Love Life Of One Geralt De Rivia (What He Sees And What He Knows Do Not Always Correlate)

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I just wanted to write a big bowl of 'Geralt is oblivious' and so I had:D, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: Jaskier is in love with someone, and Geralt has no idea who. Go figure.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	The Extraordinary And Predictable Love Life Of One Geralt De Rivia (What He Sees And What He Knows Do Not Always Correlate)

Geralt holds a book up in front of his face, open to give the comical impression of a task that he isn’t truthfully doing. Anymore. In all fairness he had been reading, and intently at that.

Intent enough that he could absentmindedly lean into Jaskier’s brief touch of a greeting as he’d joined him on the couch, happy to share the others company while he remained engrossed in his own activity.

Intent enough that he would pay no heed to whatever phone conversation the other was carrying just beside him. He usually didn’t pay attention, privacy the unintentional consequence of his singular focus.

Intent enough that Jaskier felt completely and utterly safe to lean against his side without a wayward glance of precaution to check if his focus had somehow shifted and-

-well, it had.

The catalyst was Roach, nimbly jumping up to deposit herself into Geralt’s lap, and purring the moment his hand met her fur. Intensifying when Jaskier idly reaches over to do the same.

And now Geralt is less than intent on silent words from a page.

“Why must I tell him that I am in love with him? Is it not enough to imagine, passionately?”

Jaskier swoons against his side, for all the world focused intently on the muffled reply of the voice on the other end of the line, while Geralt himself stills imperceptibly. Dramatics aside, there were suddenly much more interesting things to think about, and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

Jaskier was in love?

Jaskier hadn’t told him?

Jaskier was in love with a man?

_Jaskier hadn’t told him?_

The man in question runs his free hand up from where he’d been doting on Roach to slide up Geralt’s arm and into his hair, twirling a strand between his fingers as he laughed softly in response to his conversation partner. It’s a sudden move when he plunges his hand more firmly into his hair, scratching gently against his scalp in a way that left a tingling sensation in the wake of his aimless attentions.

If nothing else, Geralt had relaxed in response, enjoying the thoughtless gesture as Jaskier moved on to other less eye opening topics.

He still didn’t return to properly reading.

Just who was Jaskier in love with?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr bardic-charm, I don't think I have anything to add to this little oneshot but I may come back :D


End file.
